


Elevator Love

by jaydream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smutish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a little break in the elevator ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Love

Tim McGee was never the spontaneous type. Especially when it came to love and sex. He liked things planned out, romantic, and soft. It was just the type of guy he was. A hopeless, sappy romantic. And Tony DiNozzo knew that.

However, on this particular night, the case had been long and grueling, with none of the team able to go home. It was ten minutes after eleven at night and everyone was tired. Gibbs graciously gave the team an hour to relax and do what they wanted while he went up to Vance’s office to talk things out. Tony had a brilliant idea.

Tim was pounding away on his keyboard, replying to an Email from Sarah when his boyfriend came over behind him and kissed on his ear. Timmy smiled and stopped typing.

“You’re distracting me.”

“That’s the plan,” Tony’s voice was soft and husky, the way Timmy liked it when he talked to him. It usually meant that the older agent was in the mood for something. “I have an idea.”

Timmy looked up behind him at Tony. “That’s usually a dangerous thing coming from you.”

“This is a good idea,” Tony smiled and kissed Timmy’s forehead. “You know…since we’re not going to be able to get home anytime soon and all…and I promised you a nice, loving and romantic night…”

Timmy was wondering where exactly this was going. “Yeah?”

Tony grinned and kissed his ear, whispering so Ziva couldn’t hear him. “I thought maybe we could get some lovin’ done in the elevator.”

Nearly choking on his own breath, Timmy looked at Tony raising an eyebrow. “You’re serious?’

“Dead serious. Nobody can hear us, nobody will know and I thought maybe it could relieve some of the stress,” Tony grinned cheekily.

Laughing just a little, Timmy rested his head against Tony’s arm. The older man leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be soft, loving, and gentle. Everything you told me you ever wanted. I can do it.”

Thinking it over twice before answering, Timmy stood up, taking Tony’s hand in his interlacing their fingers. Tony grinned as he followed his boyfriend past Ziva’s desk to the elevator.

Tim pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Once they did, both men stepped inside calmly. Once the doors closed, Tony flipped the switch to stall the elevator and before he knew it, he was attacked by Probie kisses.

Wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck, Tim kissed his boyfriend softly and lovingly, almost desperately as if he couldn’t get enough. Tony placed his hands on Tim’s waist kissing back just the same. He gently backed the younger agent up against the wall, Tim going all too willingly.

Both agents fought for dominance in the kiss, Tim proving that he was more than just a cute little soft Probie. His kisses were fierce and passionate, a side that Tony loved all too much.

Reaching for Tony’s tie, Timmy loosened it, untying it and pulling it off from around Tony’s neck. He dropped it onto the floor and proceeded to slide off Tony’s blazer.

Matching his boyfriend’s eagerness, Tony began to undress Timmy in the same way. Tie, blazer…belt. He dropped it all to the floor, softly running his tongue across the inside of Tim’s cheek.

Tim made a soft little pleasured noise as Tony unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His heart pounded a little bit, a tad bit nervous. His last experience having sex with another man ended badly. But he trusted Tony. Tony loved him…he would never hurt him.

Tony kissed him softly, talking against his lips. “Are you okay with this?”

Timmy nodded, smiling. “Yeah,” he rested his hands on Tony’s shoulders, “I trust you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony kissed him passionately, gently sliding one hand down in front of Timmy’s jeans.

Gripping Tony’s shoulders, Timmy let out a soft little gasp as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers slide into the open slit of his boxers. He didn’t stop kissing, but begged for more.

Tony stroked his fingertips against Tim’s shaft, making the young agent make more soft, lovely noises of pleasure. Grinning softly, Tony wrapped his fingers around it and rubbed his thumb across his boyfriend’s balls.

Gasping more with a slight moan, Timmy gripped the shoulders of Tony’s shirt. His breathes came more off of a pant and his cheeks started to flush a light pink. “Tony,” he panted softly leaning his head back against the elevator wall.

Tony kissed on his neck and murmured softly. “Timmy…” He kept rubbing his thumb on Tim’s dick softly. “I love you.” He kissed behind Tim’s ear sensually.

Moaning softly, Tim felt his legs turn to jelly, holding onto Tony more. He tilted his head against Tony’s and closed his eyes. “Lay me down,” he begged softly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

Happily obliging, Tony laid Tim down on the floor. Taking his hand out of Timmy’s pants, Tony undid his own and pulled them down. Kissing Tim’s neck, Tony pulled down his boxers, then going for Tim’s.

Messing his hands in Tony’s hair, Timmy closed his eyes kissing Tony desperately. He let out a small gasp when he felt Tony enter him.

“I love you, Probie,” Tony’s husky voice grazed over Timmy’s ear as he kissed it. He started to move softly, rocking in a rhythmic movement.

Timmy leaned his head back, moaning softly. “Tony…oohh…”

Grinning, Tony kissed on Timmy’s neck making it his mission to give his boyfriend a hickey. He loved the sounds that he was making Tim make and wanted more of them. He kept moving softly, never breaking the rhythm. He made sure it was soft and gentle for the sake of Tim.

Grabbing hold of Tony’s shirt, Tim panted, softly moaning. “I love you Tony…I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Tony kissed his Probie’s lips softly, resting a hand on his cheek softly. He spoke just as softly as he was rocking. “I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I never meant to be a jerk to you, I’m sorry.”

Timmy buried his face in Tony’s neck, kissing it and smiling softly. “I know. I forgive you.”

Smiling softly, Tony kissed Tim deeply stroking his hip. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t ever leave me, Tim.”

“Never, Tony. Never ever.”


End file.
